The mobile phone may be increasingly important as an information and content access device. Mobile phones may be used for phone calls, messaging, such as short messaging service (SMS) messaging, multimedia messaging service (MMS) messaging, and email, and to browse the web. These features provide the users of the mobile devices access to other people and to content. Carriers may be introducing content services, multimedia services and applications, such as games, as a means of generating new revenue streams, retaining and attracting customers, increasing returns on investment, and extending and differentiating their service offerings to consumers. The emergence of these new services may be creating unique opportunities for mobile carriers and publishers to generate additional revenue streams through new and existing customers. Advancements in mobile phone technology have allowed carriers to provide graphics rich games and multimedia content to mobile phone users. However, the majority of mobile phone users may not have mobile devices capable of accessing these games and content.